dicovering
by luckywolf14
Summary: Gaz is left alone in her house but what happens when an alien crash lands in her backyard. with Dib at summer camp and Dr.Membrane at work all the time what is she to do?(warning this is my first story be kind) R&R plz ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Gaz was walking home after a boring, average day of school. Even though it was the last day of school she was kinda sad seeing everyone there pair up leaving her alone as usual. She knew that she was going to be extra lonely this summer from her father working all the time and her brother going to summer camp for paranormal stuff. It didn't help her situation when she found out even Dib had a girlfriend, Dib of all people he even had one. She couldn't play her video games like she usually does since she beat all tithe levels of every game she had hundreds of times. .

After she made it home she just laid down on her bed thinking of how things would be different if she had a boyfriend Or at least a friend. Since everyone else is scared of her. These thoughts just wondered though her head as she feel asleep. When she suddenly woke up at 11:00 with a loud noise coming from outside of her window. She jumped out of the bed and looked out the window and saw a shooting star fall from the sky. She thought it looked pretty and unusual because its tail was purple mixed with red and it was falling faster then the other shooting stars she seen before. She started to wonder why it was making so much noise but realized that shooting stars don't make noises. It was coming right at her. She ran and jumped under her desk in her room right in time before everything shooked as that shooting star landed in her backyard.

She slowly got up from under her desk and went down stairs to see what happened. She carefully walked outside and stared at what she thought was a spaceship. She approached it staring at the spaceship at disbelieve. She stood in front of it still trying to take everything in. Then slowly baked away as its glass door started to open. She jumped back when she saw a small, little, green alien with huge scarlet eyes, small intenas, but covered with scars, scratches and a big gaping wound in one of his arms. She slowly walked to the alien. When he held a laser gun at her face Ready to kill her.

She slowly put her hands up when she saw the weapon in the alien's hand and the readiness in his face. Then a robot with glowing red eyes did a full scan of Gaz and sensed her as no threat, and his eyes turning a soft blue ran and jumped in her house without being invited of corse. Gaz saw the alien again yet this time the alien looked at her and lowered his weapon Probably thinking if the robot sensed no danger then he would probably be safe.

He slowly presses a button from his pak on his back probably an alien translator, and said " P-Please...Help M..me" and fell unconsined


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz quickly picked up the odd space alien up bridal style and took him inside her house where the little robot was there to welcome them. But then Gaz smelled a gas leak of some kind and quickly turned around to see the space craft was about to give out a spark and ran inside of the house before the spaceship behind them blow up. Gaz looked outside and saw the alien metal burn a bright purple fire making the air smell not of smoke but what she assumed the alien's food supply. 'Great another thing to worry about' she thought after she is done healing the alien in her arms. She has to deal with the burning spaceship in the back yard.

She took the alien upstairs in her room and layed him on her bed. She looked at the little robot that was walking behind them and said " Do you speak human?" The robot looked back at her and simile a big silly simile and laughed " We'll of corse I do silly squishy girl!" While he jumped on her head and squised her cheeks. She threw him of her face and said angrily " Look can you just help me heal this space alien before he dies?" The robot just smiled and popped out everything she need to help on the alien out of his head on a tray. The tools were all laid out so neatly that it kinda surprised Gaz that it wasn't in a mess. The tray had bandages, rags, what she assumed anti-poison and disaffecting cream. Gaz looked at what the robot had and took it then looked back at the wounded alien on her bed and said "Let's just get this over with."

She got the rag to soak up the blood and started to pat alien dry. When she discovered that she has too clean all of him including user what she assumed his clothes that was a ripped up red shirt, one boot, burned gloves, and wornout pants. Gaz blushed a little at the thought. The robot looked at the human blush and said " what's wrong with your face?" He yelled loudly. Gaz responded at the robot but taking her eyes off him and said " I have to clean under his clothes" she blushed again after saying this. The robot laugh at this and said " OOOOH someone is going to take the mastas clothes off." And giggled again. Gaz did a deep breath and took his clothes off. She blushed again but a deeper shade of red them before. Gaz quickly cleaned him and looked away to she what else she needed to do.

She saw she needed to give him some stitches and wrap him in bandages. She picked up the bandages and warped up his exposed and worn down chest and legs who look badly damaged. Next Gaz got the needle and thread from the side of the bed where she left the them and the other materials and started to sew a big gap in his arm. She looked over his body and saw that he was already healing. Then the alien shivered and Gaz grabbed a blanket from the closet and set it above the alien. She looked around and woundered where the robot went. But Gaz didn't care. Gaz looked at the resting alien and sighed in relief that , that was finally over with. She turned to look at the clock and it read 12:14.

She was getting more tired by the minute when she heard noise come from downstairs, and it was walking up stairs. 'Could it be her father' she woundered. The close the sound of foot steps came the more she worried of her father finding her. Finding her like this even cover with alien blood and...she thought for a moment. ALIEN! A naked alien in her bed. Her father wouldn't even let her near a boy if he was ever her but still he would never let her near one let alone an naked alien.


	3. Chapter 3

The door handle jiggled.

It was slowly turning.

Gaz panicked and ran to lock the door. Then the door handel started to wiggle again and her mind made all of these worst case scenarios like what will happen if her father caught her with a naked alien in her bed at this hour, and what kind of experiments would he do to him. It didn't help her worrying when the the door was slowly unlocking from the outside even thought Gaz kept locking it desperately trying to keep the door shut. while Gaz thought 'This is it.' She stood against the door trying to stop it opening. Yet, to no avail the door opened with great force and there was the little robot.

Gaz looked at him in disbelief and yelled" You scared me half to death you little-" she was cut off by the robot saying

" My name is Gir and I ate this stick of coldy goodness" holding up a purple Popsicle.

Gaz sighed and said " One that's a Popsicle and two what was your name again? Gir?"

The robot nodded and said " Look this goody cold stick is purple like your head fur!" and then ran around the house.

Gaz just ignored him and got another blanket from the closet and went to sleep on Dib's bed 'no way would she sleep on the couch' she thought. In the morning The alien turned to his side on the bed still sleeping and still under his blanket but slowly drifted awake. He saw a black alarm clock with a bat on top that quickly got his attention and started to look around panicked finding himself in a strange dark room. He started to breath panicky while moving around and relized that he was naked, his face turned from a green to a bright light green. But then saw how many wounds, scratches, and brushes he had what had happened to him the night before he thought.

The alien started to scream for Gir " Gir get in-"but quickly covered his mouth thinking 'What ever caught me might come back, and if it did this to me then oh no...' Gaz woke a bit at the thought she heard something and decide to get up even thought she had less then 6 hours of rest. Then relized she was in Dib's bed but remembered all that happened before about the crash, the wounds, the robot, the alien, and the clothes. Gaz blushed again remembering what she saw. But quickly shook it off. She got up and went to the kitchen thinking the alien might be hungry. She really didn't know what aliens eat but guessed and cooked some waffles and got some water.

The alien still in his panicked state heard movement down stairs and felt even more startled the before. When all of a sudden a tall, young, purple hiared female human walked in with a tray of he assumed food maybe. Gaz was surprised to find the alien so wide and awake. She slowly walked toward him and said " Do you feel any better?"

The alien just stared at her in disbelief that he could understand her and how she was walking towards him none hostile and almost in a friendly manner, but he finally decided responded " Where am I?" Ignoring the question.

Gaz answered" Your in my house. You crashed in your spaceship last night in the backyard and I took you inside and patched you up."

The alien still in disbelief still trying to take everything in and realize he does remember somethings from last night, the crash warnings, Gir screaming his head off as we were plummeting toward the earth, and holding a gun up to her head ready to kill her. Zim continued with his thought about almost shooting someone that probably saved his life. Zim finally respond a bit more calm then before but still worried and said " The almighty Zim thanks you. But why am I naked? And why is your face turning color!?"

Gaz's POV

I had blushed again and answered " Like I said I needed to patch you up and most of the wounds were under your clothes. And what was your name again? Zim was it? And I'm not blushing. Im Just... Its just...Are you feeling any better?"i was still nervous of blushing again after I answer his questions, yet I wonder where the robot ran off to?


	4. Chapter 4

Zim responded growing more calm "Actually I feel much better from last night and Yes my established identification unit or 'name' as you call it is Zim, the Almighty Irken ZIM!" Raising his hands in the air as if he won an imaginary battle and continued

"Hey what's that?" Pointing at the tray Gaz was still holding.

" It's your breakfast you need to keep up your strength."

I said while setting it on Zim's lap as he sat up. Zim looked at the waffles and said " what is this!?"

" There waffles." I said

Author's POV

Zim picked up the the waffle and examined it thoroughly making sure it wasn't poison but it seemed good enough to eat so he took a small bite and relaxed knowing he could eat something from this planet since most likely his food supply is gone. He smiled at the taste of the waffles but mostly smiled that it wasn't deadly to him. Feeling confident the human wouldn't try to kill him after saving his life and feeding him he looked at the water and slowly tipped it into his mouth. As soon as the water touch his tongue It burned and he was screaming. Dropping the glass if water on himself making it burn him below the torso. Gaz jumped up startled and looked at him to see what went wrong when the glass of water spilled all over Zim. It burned him like acid.

Gaz ran out getting a towel to dry him and came back in to the room seeing Zim run around the room still in his bandages but still naked. Gaz's face burned red but she still ran towards Zim and tried to dry in a hour of screaming, drying, and blushing things begain to calm down. Gaz had Zim calm down and discovered that waffles good but water bad. She had also noticed that most of Zim's scars and Scratches are gone and especially his legs who looked broken but now only has a few busies, but his arms still looked bad like if they were shredded almost.

Yet he could move them around like if it was only scratches. He must heal a heck of a lot faster then humans she thought to herself. Zim rested against the wall with the towel wrapped around his wast while he yelled for Gir. Gir came running in his eyes glowing red again reading to receive an order from his master, Zim told him to retrieve his extra clothes, and his other things from the space craft.

But Gaz interrupted and said "Your spaceship exploded along with everything else in it. But there could be some stuff around it that probably survived."

Zim sighed and answered " Well how am I going to go about this planet without getting caught by the authorities?"

" Well I could get you some clothes and a wig or something so you can blend in with the other humans but in the mean time you can wear some of my brother's clothes so you won't be naked" Gaz said averting her eyes from Zim even though he had a towel.

Zim looked at the human again and asked again "Why are you helping me?"

"Well" Gaz started.

But Zim interrupted continuing his questions "Why does your face keep changing color?"

"I am not-" Gaz tried to answer but she was interrupted by Zim again

"And what do I call you human female what is you established identification unit?"

Gaz finally got mad after being interrupted so many times and having no time to respond. " Look I don't know why I'm helping you but sit down and shut up because I can kick you out right now if you don't like it. Second of all I am not blushing. And lastly..lastly..well my name is Gaz." Gaz quieting down from saying her name reflecting on what a hostel tone she took.

"Gaz?...Hhmmmm...Gaz." Zim repeated.

Gaz just rolled her eyes and went out if the room leaving Zim alone with his robot who was just dancing around the room. "The nerve of that guy" Gaz mumbled to herself walking back into Dib's room " I'm trying to help him and he just... Just... Ugh." Gaz continued to mumble to herself. 'He's just lucky his cute or else he'll' Gaz thought, but suddenly stopped in her tracks and kept pondering what she just thought, she couldn't believe she just thought that. ' Why did i just THINK THAT! Whats wrong with me?' The female pondered. She tried to ignore it and continued to walk 'I...I didn't get alot of sleep last night. ya thats it its just sleepiness.' She thought blaming it on the lack of rest.

She entered Dib's looked through Dib's stuff there wasn't a lot of clothes since he took most of them to that stupid paranormal summer camp he went to. She just continue to look through his useless collectible things and she finally managed to find some clothes he didn't take with him.

Meanwhile Zim dumbfound as he looked at his arm that was sewed by Gaz. 'Why would a human help him, why would she save a complete stranger from his own stupid death, why would she even waste her time on someone...something like me? I even held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her but she still saved me, The almighty Zim. Yet she could have easily have dissected him while he was unconscious but she didn't. And from what little reachers I have done on humans a migratory would have dissected me or kill me but she helped me. Why?' Zim kept thinking about these questions while he watched Gir play with they tray Gaz had bringed in earlier.

Gaz came back inside the room and showed Zim what she wanted him to wear. Zim took one look at the clothes and shouted " You expect the nonesuch Zim to wear this?" Pointing at the clothes as he continued " Zim deserves the finest appeal and you bring him these filthy zaborik clothes!?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow and said " zaborik?"

" they are the poorest, weakest, laziest things in my planet." Zim responded still angry about the clothes.

"So there the hobos of your planet then" Gaz replayed.

" I know not of these 'hobos' you speak of but Zim refuses to wear this" Zim stated angrily.

" Look I did not just look through Dib's stupid stuff looking for clothes that will fit you and for you not to wear them. So I am going to go outside and try to find useful stuff and when I come back if you are not wearing these clothes then I'm gonna make yo- "

Gaz was interrupted by Gir saying" come on masta help the purple head fur girl, she saved your life and gave a purple stick of goodness. Gir was referring to the popsicle Gir ate earlier after looking throughout Gaz's refrigerator.

Gaz and Zim just looked at Gir as he started to stick his foot in his mouth. Giggling at the stares "Just make sure I find you wearing these clothes when I come back or else" Gaz said angrily raising and shaking her fist and at Zim.

Then Gaz angrily stomped out the door. Zim just stared at the clothes he was supposed to wear and flinched at the pure zaborikness of it. But heard The Gaz human in the backyard, Zim got up and walked to the window and saw the humanoid flip rocks over that were as big as him. He just stared at her with fascination of how quickly she can be helpful and nice to threading and angry. Zim looked back at the clothes and decided that if the Gaz human saved him this is the least he could do, plus he was a little bit scared at how strong the Gaz-human is.

Gaz was painting as she continued to look for anything that could be useful and finally found something, she found what she thought was contacts 'well something is something' she thought to herself. She stuffed them in her pockets and continued searching. She didn't really find anything else useful. Most of it was burned but she wondered why no one bothered to call the fire department when they say smoke but then again the less people that care the better. Zim had eventually wore Dib's clothes and he shivered from what he was wearing 'The adept Zim reduce to wear filthy, disgusting earth clothes!' He thought to himself he shivered again with the disgust. He was dressed in a long black trenched coat, an emotionless face on a blue shirt and tight black pants. While, Gir threw himself downstairs laughing got up ran up stairs just to throw himself back down."Idiotic Gir" he mumbled to himself.

Gaz nearly gave up searching when She heard a car pull she heard the front door open.

Then walking.

She heard someone yell "Daughter I am home!" Walking in was her father .

-not part of the story-

thanks for the reviews :) I love reading them. And just to let you know that I've gone back and updated a few of my chapters So look at what I've changed. Anyways thanks again for the reviews and continue to read there is still a lot of stuff about to go down that will surprise you. Oh and just to leto you know I'm writing this whole story on my iPod not a computer.


	5. Chapter 5

called out "Daughter are you here I finally have time to spend with my kids, but I only have 10 minutes so hurry up!"

Gaz quickly panicked at the thought of her father discovering the alien and dissecting it. She began to run towards the house as she slipped and fell on something. She had a face plant straight to the ground as she began to get up. She rubbed her nose as she got up and to see what had tripped her. It was an odd looking device. It was as flat and wide as her game system was for killing evil pigs. Except it was pink and looked slightly burnt with a lot of scratches on it and covered with dust and ash. She put it in her pocket next to the other stuff she found. The she continued to run back inside, her worried face returning.

Zim heard the other human and quickly looked back out the window to see Gaz getting more and more worried . Zim then thought ' This is Gaz's house unit and she is getting worried of the other human and if Gaz is worried then Zim should be worried as well.' He quickly grab Gir and jumped in the closet but when he was inside he accidentally knock down some stuff in Gaz's closet that made a loud crashing noise.

Gaz was running inside the house but then heard a crashing sound, quickly thinking 'Oh Crap dad found Zim... I-I can't let him take him not yet.' She thought to herself. She rapidly ran towards her father who was already upstairs going in to her bedroom.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gaz said uneasy franticly looking around her room. He replied " Oh I thought you were in your room I heard a crashing sound inside so I thought I'd-" he was cut off by Gaz as she countered her fathers thought "Oh..that's probably Dib you see we were playing...uh...hide n' seek and I was just-"

"But I thought your brother went to camp this summer?"

"Well you see...um...I"Gaz was cut off again by her father's cell phone.

*beep beeep beeeeeeep*

Her father turning to get his message leaving Gaz with their unfinished conversation. "What?oh ok, I'll be right over" Gaz's male parent said in to his device. "Sorry to leave on such short notice daughter but I have to continue my successful job in the wonderful world of 'Real Science'." said as he left out the front door waving bye as he rushed in to a helicopter waiting for him outside. Gaz just sighed and went in to her room laying down on her bed still tired from the night before. As she layed down she didn't see Zim anywere in sight and decided to get up and call for him" Zim where are you?" Right after she said this she heard movement in her closet, and turned to it opening it.

She found the little green Irken hiding inside the closet having one of Gaz's old raincoats cover one of his eyes, he was clenching tightly to his robot. Gaz put her hand slightly on his shoulder as he jumped startled at the sudden touch rapidly turned his head to look at her. He looked at her with big red eyes but one on them still covered by her old raincoat.

Gaz's POV

It was then I realized how this was for him a strange alien creature going to some odd alien world where everything he needed to stay alive was destroyed and he was totally dependent on me. Me I realized how that must be so hard for and him to put his trust in a stranger, to him everyone else was an alien. He continued looking at me his red-scarlet eyes staring at me completely innocent and dependent looking. 'I have to keep him here, I have to keep him safe.' I thought to myself.

Zim's POV

'What was she thinking?' I thought to myself as she just kept staring at me with her hazel eyes. 'Her eyes' I thought again 'They...they were shush a soft shade of hazel, I have never seen any other color of eyes beside purple, red, and pink.'I continued to think, 'This...This human had risked so much for me. Why? She had multiple chances to dissect me, put me on an autopsy table to use me as a trophy, to turn me to the law enforcement agency, but she didn't I was...i still am..an alien to her, she know nothing of me. Of why I'm here on what's my mission, MY MISSION! How could I forget my very special mission from the Tallest. About coming here, and Destroying all humans.' 'All humans.' A voice in the back of my head said.

'All humans must be a slave or destroyed, remember?' The voice continued to speak.

'Well maybe, maybe I can convince them out of it, you know maybe some humans can live peacefully. Right?' I told the voice.

''Right. I'm sure the Tallest wont have you killed for treturie.' It said sarcastically.

'Well I could...I could-'

'Could what she's a human remember that! Huh?' the voice said hostile as it continued to speak a little more friendly 'Well maybe if she never helped you, you would have no problem killing her or making her your slave. If only. if only. 'The voice sang sweetly as it faded out of his head 'Why, why did she have to help me? Why?' My mind mulling that over as She began to speak breaking the silence, " I...um.. Found these. "she said taking out a part if my human disguise, I believe humans call them contacts. I took them in to my hands and I promptly clean them, then putting them on. I looked around as my eyes had to get use to them because they were so uncomfortable and itchy. My eyes quickly adjust and I stare up at her still staring at me her hand still on my shoulder.

"Oh and I also found this." She said pulling out my hand held devices that I could use to call the Tallest. 'Wait contact the Tallest. And tell them what? That I cashed landed on the planet nearly I felt uneasy as I forgot to respond to her and I quickly said " I am grateful that you found my.. Er.. Contacts." She just did a simple smile and turned to clean what was a mess of her sleeping quarters. I felt extremely awkward as she picked up after the mess I made and I quickly stand up and assisted her. She noticed me and did another small smile, I don't know why but i found her smile extremely intoxicating.

Gaz's POV

I found him staring at me as I shoot him a small smile, I thought he seemed more cute without his disguised but I immediately scold myself for even thinking that in the first place. In no time we cleaned my room and I found myself extremely tired but refused to let myself sleep yet. I still needed to think what I was going to do with Zim I can't keep him in my house forever. At the most I could keep him here till the end of the summer but then what will I do? I wonder how long he would even consider staying here, I really didn't want to see him go, we'll I could- my thought were enterupted by the sounds of Zim's what I assumed his stomach growling and I had just realized he only ate waffles all day and I well haven't ate anything, and I was getting hungry now that I think about it. I made a small smile at hearing his stomach growling again, he turned to me and started to stare again I wonder why he always felt a need to look at me smile. But I just shook it off and said sarcastically " You hungry." He only replied " Only if you consume with me." I don't know why but I blushed when he said that and I turned my head away before he could see me.

Author's POV

Gaz walked Zim downstairs, while Gir just followed and said "wat's dat?" Every five seconds pointing at something. Gaz's measurement of withstanding his idiotic ways was high thanks to her brother, so she just told him to sit on the couch as she turned in the TV. Gir and zim seemed glued to the screen as I turned it on the 'Angry Monkey Show.' Although he had all ready eaten waffles Gaz wasn't sure on what else to feed him, so she began making waffles but before she could she found Zim staring at her again but this time she wasn't smiling. Zim just walked over other pulling himself away from the TV standing next to Gaz ready to help in anyway he can. Yet they both just continued to look at each other taking in each others movements until Gaz finally spoke up and said in hostile " What are you staring at!?" Zim nervously turned away and slightly blushed. Gaz noticed this and felt bad so she said " look Zim I'm sorry it's just that your making me nervous with your staring."

"Apologies Gaz-human, I was just wondering what you were doing." Zim said timidly not wanting to insult her again. There was a long awkward pause until it was broken when Zim's stomach growled again, Gaz had a small laughed at that and Zim turned to look at her while he smiled at her smile. Gaz just said " So..um... What else can you eat besides waffles?" "I...I don't know."

"Well then what do you usually eat then?"

"Well the Mighty Zim is Irken so our diet consists of carbohydrate saccharides."

"So basically 'irkens' like you, refer to themselves in third person, can heal themselves quickly, and eat sugary stuff all the time while you surround yourselves with robots like that one?" Gaz said pointing at the robot while he still sat and watched the Angry Monkey Show. The alien astonished at how quickly the human can understand him and his species, but then responded " Uh well yes when you put it like that." Gaz had another smile but this time it was a little cocky and to her knowledge she knew Zim was staring at her again but decide not to care. Gaz looked through the kitchen looking for something sugary and found some corn guessed Zim could probably drink it, so she gave it to Zim.

The Irken looked carefully at it not wanting this to be another water accident and carefully set a drop if it on his alien tongue. The alien was relieved that the strange, sticky, concoction wasn't burning him. He quickly chugged it down realizing how thirsty he was. Gaz finally relived knowing what the alien could eat she began to look for more sugary foods. When the TV Gir was watching gave a loud beeping sounds, it sounded of alarms. Gaz and Zim quickly turned to the TV when Gaz realized what was going on.

It was a surprised news bullet naked urgent to the highest extent. There was a helicopter over a house zooming in the backyard. The backyard looked familiar, Gaz was squinting to see some of the details on the house.

It was her house.

It was showing the remands of Zim's space ship in her back yard zooming in on the windows.


	6. Chapter 6

The news showed a helicopter hovering over the backyard showing the space ships remands. It was also zooming inside her house windows as reporters from every network scrambled to all of the windows. " OH CRAP!" Gaz yelled as the reporters began to break down the door seeking an interview with who ever lived inside the house. "CRAP!" Gaz yelled again as she ran to every window locking them and shutting the curtains. She sprinted to the back door and front door making sure they were locked. "AAAAHHHHHH!WERE GOING TO DIE! YYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gir yelled happily scared. "QUIET GIR! Where not going to die!...Right?"Zim asked Gaz. Gaz responded but looked away as she did "Not on my watch."

"But you have no watch."Zim said confused. Gaz sighed "Just, never mind Zim" She turned to the windows and looked behind the curtins and saw people were approaching from the outside she turned back to Zim and Gir who were starting to panic as well, she immediately said " Go upstairs and hide anywhere where people can't find you!" They both ran upstairs with a rushed speed as Gaz went to her room to get something. She got what a stranger would have said dolls when she knew exactly what they were, killing robots. She ran back down stairs with as many as she could carry. She was about to activate and unleash them on the unwanted guests when her father ran inside.

Zim's POV

'They are coming after me!' I thought to myself as I hide in an odd shallow hole with a textile cloth surrounding it.(bath tub) I clench Gir tightly so he wouldn't make a sound if anyone came close to his hiding spot. 'What am I going to do?! Once they find me...I suddenly had version of myself in a tube with red liquid as they prepare to dissect me. Then I had a vision of me as the begin to cut my brains out. My last vision was of these humans casing unspeakable torture and pain to get every word out of me about the plan and my species. Until I pass out with fear. When I woke up I still had a tight grasp of Gir still making sure he hadn't made a sound during my unconscious state. I look around still nothing change that Gaz-human is still hold them back. 'Wow' I thought, ' those human came at great numbers and the Gaz had still held them back... Wow' I thought again. But my back was staring to ache from stiffness ' how long have I stayed in here ?'I perceived.

Gaz's POV

My father was sitting on the couch across from where i was sitting trying to get an explanation out of me. He said he came as soon as her heard the news. I tried to stay as calm as I could without having to looking aflutter. Of corse I was anxious to see if Zim and Gir where safe. But I had to get rid of my father first I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted when my father said uneasily " why didn't you tell me what happened daughter?"

Me quick to answer responded " I have no idea what happened."

He tried to respond by saying " But there could be a dangerous alien out there and how could you not see a smoking space ship outside?"

I answered "well i was distracted by my video games ya know,"

"but i thought you already beatin all your video games daughter?"

'since when has he known so much about my life" i thought but replied "well ya but also..." i almost gagged saying this "dollys and dresses and you know girl stuff" I forced a smile.

Membrane agitated replied " well.. I guess I'll case off the reporters then. I'll just make something up. but you should know there taking that thing outside to be experimented on. To see if it really is from space."

I sighed in relief until I realized they would be taking the last of what Zim had. Her dad asked " why did you stack your dolls in front of the door they wouldn't hold the crowd of reporters back you know?"

"well dad I was... Ummm... Going to.. You know how us girls are with... Dolls and.. What not." I said sheepishly forcing myself to smile innocently.

" Well of corse then, daughter you continue with that what not stuff as I continue with the wonderful world of SCIENCE. And hopefully you can get your brother into something other than paranormal studies." My dad said before leaving.

I sighed in relief but not completely because I still needed to find Zim and Gir and figure out how I'm going to tell Zim about the spaceship's remains. But I had to wait until my father had ran everyone if the property first, if not in can go by him and catch Zim. So I had to wait restlessly wait until then. But my nails clawed in to the sofa with every passing second I couldn't see Zim, what if someone got upstairs somehow and got Zim or what if when I see Zim someone runs inside and tries to do something to him? I began to grind my teeth at the very thought but I began to wonder why I felt do much pain at the thought of someone tacking Zim away from me. 'Why do I feel so... So... Worried about Zim it's not like he feels the same way. Right? I mean... Well... He.. Me.. Us?" My thought were disrupted when I looked out at the covered window and I pondered if everyone left yet. So I made my way to the window moving the red-violet curtain enough to take a look outside. My muscles relaxed a bit as I saw no one was there and could no longer here the helicopter. As soon as I saw the cost was clear I ran upstairs looking for Zim... And um Gir too.

Zim's POV

I suddenly heard footsteps coming upstairs. I keep hearing them come closer and closer. Gir tried licking my hand so I would let go but I was too focus on the approaching enemy. I began to relax a little as the stranger could not locate the Mighty Zim. 'The stranger seemed to look every where for Zim but I the great Zim had an amazing hiding spot and that no earth-monkey can discover the mighty Zi-' my thoughts were interrupted by a silhouetted figure that I saw through this textile cloth. 'It...it found me!' My thoughts were racing at this thought and being discovered the visions of being dissected rapidly went through my mind, it felt like those visions went on for hours which might have only been seconds.

I tighten my grip on Gir. Making feel more uncomfortable as he started to struggle to get out of my grip but I couldn't let him go, my thoughts too focused on the silhouette. Maybe if I call for Gaz she could help? I figured, but quickly dismissed it for the powerful Zim can take care of himself, but then again the Gaz-human saved Zim before, then she is strong and if someone could get passed Gaz then, then...' My thoughts were interrupted again as the figure extended its arm and was pulling back the cloth.

"O-oh no" I whispered to myself I reacted instincts and jumped toward the figure. It had a small yell as tackled it down. Gir screamed and laughed at the same time and ran down stairs probably looking for Gaz. I began to punch and kick thought the cloth that was still over the mysterious intruder. I only mange to get in a good punch though before it through me of it and pinned me to the ground. Stadddling me. It was still covered with the cloth so I couldn't see it. But it still mange to punch me hard in the gut and on the chin before I took off the cloth to see the intruder's face. I removed it and saw it was just Gaz. Gaz's eyes opened widely as she saw it was me.

"Gaz!" I yelled.

"Zim?" She said almost sounding like a question.

"What are you doing? Why did you attack the Glorious ZZZIIIMMMM!?" I yelled questioning her.

"What!? You attacked me and I was defending myself. Why did YOU attack me ?" She protested

"I was defending myself I could not know if an intruder had entered and I refuse to be captured and dissected by human beasties."I shouted

"We'll.. It's your fault you tackled me to the ground so I fought back."she averred sternly.

"Yes but... You...I...Zim..." I could not get a good word in because I was thinking about it and noticed she was still sitting over me. Her hands were pinning my arms and she sat on top of my siggily spooch, her head over mine our faces just inches away. "You know your still sitting on top of Zim." I said cockling. I was hoping she would continue to argue with me, she is a lot more fun when she is mad.

Yet her face was not hiding the reaction It just turned a dark red and her eyes widened again. She seemed as a lost for words. She quickly got up dusting her self off looking away as she helped me up, she murmured "sorry" softly as she continued to look away. There was a silence for a while as she continued to look away from me trying to hide her face.

I began to break the silence "Gaz I did not mean to offended you I was just-"

"Never mind Zim it doesn't really matter right now."Gaz cut me off.

"Well then what does matter?" I questioned confused about what was being most important at the moment.

"The left overs of you ship was hauled away."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Zim there's nothing left."

There was a long moment of silence until Gaz said "Come in let's get some food." When we returned downstairs I looked around for Gir but he was gone. "Gir!" I called out. But he was no where to be found, I began to feel angered at the robot who refused to respond to me as I called for him again "GIR!" Still nothing. " I'm going to look outside." Gaz trying to assure me said. I agreed and she ran outside.

I continued to look in this house-unit searching for Gir but I couldn't find him. I was starting to worry. Gaz came inside and out the other way to the what I think it's called the 'backyard'. I kept calling out for Gir but couldn't find him where did the idiotic robot go off to now I thought to myself. Gaz came back inside looking all sad like. She spoke up and said in a sad tone "I couldn't find Gir outside I think he ran off." I sighed and went to a chair and sat down.i couldn't believe it Gir ran off he usually doesn't do that. Gaz sat next to me and put a hand on my should and asked in a consoling tone "You know we can look for him in the morning, it's getting too late to search for him now."

I nodded but I put my hand on my face so she would not be sadden by my disappointed face. She set a bowl of liquefy nourishment in front of me, she must have went to make food without me noticing. I looked at the stemming bowl of what I believe was soup although it was pink with purple chunks of who knows what. But I was just to disappointed to ask what it was so I just ate it. It was surprising good. I looked up at Gaz who was eating a stack of differ foods with one hand. I finally spoke up to ask what it was but she said it was called a 'sand-which' even thought it doesn't contain witches or sand, bizarre humans.

I asked her what I was eating and she said she just poured corn syrup in a blow and threw in a bunch of sugar and what I believed was called 'candy' and she melted it all in her 'micro-wave'. There was another long moment of silence. She said it was getting late and she was going to bed in her siblings began to walk upstairs. But I stopped her.

I said " Gaz-person, um..Zim would feel more comfortable if... You rested in the same quarters as Zim." My skin immediately darken after those words escaped my lips. Her face darkened color as well and agreed. But she refused to be sleeping in the ground and I refused to leave the comfort of the square or 'bed' as she said. So we came to an agreement, of our sleeping arraignments.

Gaz rested on the bed as I did the night before and I was on the opposite side where her feet the edge and met my back, as well did mine. She rested rather quickly but then again she has been spending all of the day insuring Zim's protection and comfort. I still wondered why though.

But I kept the same thought with me as I began to rest myself. 'Where is Gir?'


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream

Author's POV

Zim was the first to awake being Irken he doesn't need much sleep, only an hour or two really. It didn't help that he spent all night worrying about Gir, even in his dreams he was worried. Zim tried to get out of the bed without waking Gaz. 'Why is the Gaz-human resting so much it should only take her a few hours to get fully rested like the might ZIM' Zim thought while looking at Gaz.' Well she does look nice when she's resting' Zim assumed. Gaz seemed to have restless dreams while she was sleeping. Her dreams were unsettling.

-dream sequence-

Gaz's POV

Everything was dark, pitch black as a matter of fact. I was running on what seemed an endless floating dirt road. I was terrified but relaxed at the same time. I kept hearing a voice that was beautiful and relaxing but said horrid things. It said " I thought you didn't like guys huh? I thought you were better then this. But then again what dpi expect from a worthless girl like you." "S-Shut up!" I yelled "Who's going to make me huh? You're powerless here and basically anywhere. Powerless stupid girl." The voice replied mockingly.

"I'll just show you how strong I am." I said timidly trying to sound stronger.

" hahahahaha the thought of you being strong. As I remembered that you once said having emotions are weak." It said chuckling but got angrily at the end.

"And how I see it you have many emotions." It said calmly again.

"What do you mean. I'm still the same girl I always was." I replied but I was still running.

" really? You were worried for your little green friend worn't you?"

"Well I-"

The voice interrupted me "You were worried about it worn't you?" It said cockling

"Hey he's not an it-"

The voice interrupted me again "Admit it! You are worried of what will become of IT! aren't you? You have developed feelings for it. But then against what do I except from a Worthless Stupid Girl!"

" hey listen here I'm not a-" the voice spoke over me. It grabbed me with long tentacles pulling my arms and legs to far apart it felt like it was going to rip me apart. "You're in no position to order here stupid Gaz! You have hurt anyone who tried to get close to you! And I'm going to make sure you never do that again!" It said angrily.

As soon as it finished its last line a tentacle came out holding a long silver knife. The blade was begging for blood. My limbs still being pulled by the other tentacles, as I struggled to get lose. The blade was nearing my face as I saw my own terrified reflection on the stainless blade. The steel was as fast as it could be and did a deep long cut along my cheek. It sting as if it really happened.

I saw the blood drip down and hit the dusty ground. I knew then that the voice was planning to torture me.

I saw the blade again covered with blood...My blood

The knife that was no longer stainless now stained and dripping with my blood wanting it was just about to go thought my heart when...

-End of dream sequence-

_not part of the story_

Sorry guys but I guess I'm going to leave you like this. So you will read my next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.:) i have already finished the next chapter more reviews or else no new chapter untill next week


	8. Chapter 8

Another's POV

Gaz kept tossing and turning uncomfortably in her sleep she was in a fight and was losing. Zim noticed this and wondered why she moved so much while she was resting 'doesn't look very restful.' Zim thought. So he decided to awake her from her slumber. He shook her arm a little but it didn't work, he poked her face and picked up her arm and shook it. It still didn't wake her. He got frustrated and angry so he garbed her by shoulders and sat on top of her straddling her. he shook her shoulders vigorously until she opened her eyes. When Gaz opened her eyes to see she saw who had saved her from her hellish nightmare. She was breath heavily from the near death she had in her cruel, evil nightmare. Once Gaz had her breath she stared at Zim who was still straddling her his hands slowly falling off her shoulders.

Gaz also noticed how close Zim was to her face less then an centimeter away from his. His breath on hers, she stared in to his big scarlet-red eyes. The light entering the room made them look like beautiful rare rubies. (He had taken off his contacts while he was sleeping.) Zim started to stare deeply into Gaz's eyes as well she had a soft but strong shade of hazel it complimented her violet hair amazingly. The little light entering the room made her eyes shine like extraordinary amber gems. Gaz eyes began to fall on Zim's mouth sharp but round teeth, soft green lips, and his long, red, skinny tongue Gaz blushed a little while she was looking at his tongue.

Zim noticed this and saw how beautiful the human was when she changes color. Her checks always changed to a deeper color yet he didn't know why but he didn't care it just made her more beautiful. His eyes began to fall on her lips as well. ' They look so soft.' He thought. Her teeth seemed to look the same as Irken teeth look. Zim's eyes continued to look at her mouth seeing her red, long, flat tongue. Zim blushed as he saw it. Gaz saw this and had a small smile, Zim smiled also he enjoyed seeing Gaz happy. Before they knew it they were moving there heads closer together. Gaz was tilting her head and slowing shutting her eyes. Zim did the same. They could feel the closeness of each others lips. They could feel each others breath on their own. They felt each others hearts beat faster and faster. Zim felt her soft purple hair on his face moving closer his arms moving to Gaz's back. Gaz's hands moving to his. Gaz almost completely shut her eyes and less then a second away from kissing both Zim's and Gaz's stomach and squiggly spooch growled.

Gaz eyes shot open and she had blushed a deeper red then she ever had before realizing what's going on. She pushed Zim's arms away from her And shoved Zim off of her as fast as she could. Zim went flying backwards and fell off the bed. Gaz didn't help him get up she was too embarrassed of what she almost did. She just sat in her bed pulling the blanket to cover her. She covered herself with it as if she had no clothes even though she had her pajamas.

Zim slowly got up confused and said in an almost whinny tone " What was that for?" Gaz continued to blush but did not answer and shook her head.

There was a moment of silence when Gaz replied in an angry tone not angry with Zim but at herself " What do you think you were doing!" Her voice almost cracking as she finished her response which made her blush more.

"What?!" Zim said confusingly as he continued "

I thought... Well you..didn't you?.. I...er...um.."

There was an awkward pause until Zim decide to finish his sentence " I... Um... I thought you wanted to... Didn't you?"

He said confusingly again. "I...I" Gaz could not finish her sentence, she was too filled with embarrassment

. An awkward silence filled the air. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Zim's squiggly spooch growled again this time Gaz didn't smile. She got up and out of her bed, got her clothes that she was going to wear that day and left to change in the bathroom. She dressed in under a minute. But she still stayed inside her back leaning on the door as she slowly fell to her knees. Her head resting on her knees. 'Why did I have to do that!? WHY? WHY? WHHYYY!?' Tears began to flow down her checks.

She noticed this and quickly used her arm to wipe away the tears. 'I need to pull myself together.' She commanded myself. Gaz looked in the mirror and saw puffy red whipped and rubbed down until you could barely notice if she was crying. She picked up her old clothes and three them in the hamper. And walked out back to her bedroom where the confused alien was there waiting for her. Zim didn't know what to do when Gaz was gone. His blush eventually faded but his thoughts and emotions were still mixed.'

How can I let a human distract me from my mission. Ugh. Stupid emotions making me feel things I never wanted to feel.' Zim thought pouting while he sat on Gaz's bed. He glanced back at. She came bake wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and her signature skull necklace. Zim had nothing else to wear yet so he still wore the same clothes. Gaz noticed this and remembered that Dib only left that outfit. She went into her fathers room and got a striped shirt, black pants, and one if his many white lab coats. She came back into her room and threw the clothes at Zim. He gave a confused look at her. She just left the room and closed the door behind her while Zim dressed. Once he was done. She lead Zim downstairs to eat breakfast. 'The clothes are really big on him.I need to get him some that fit him soon.' She thought to herself.

She didn't really talk to him just motioned him over. She was still to embarrassed about what happened or 'what almost happened' she thought. 'It was good I didn't kiss him. Right?' She continued to think. She tried to convince herself that not kissing him was the best choice, but she knew deep down she really really wanted to. 'Stupid stomach!' She thought as she was making waffles for the two of them to eat. she tried to think of something else like her dream. On how it tried to kill her and almost did even though it was only a bad dream but still 'Why in the world would I dream something like that!' She thought to herself as got the maple syrup. Zim was sitting at the table staring at Gaz as she searched for the syrup. 'What did I do that was so wrong?' He thought to himself ' She did wanted to make contact right?' He was very confused on what happened. He began to wonder what had happened earlier. 'Why was the Gaz tossing and turning so much?' He pondered. He decided to speak up breaking the silence that intoxicated the room,

"Gaz-human are you well? "

" what do you mean?" She asked caught of guard by the sudden question

"I mean earlier today yo-"

Gaz blushed and interrupted him in an almost panicked voice

" Zim I-I..it was nothing Zim just forget about that whole thing."

Zim thought for a moment think what was so bad about it when he relized she was talking about the contact if mouths thing. He replied in a calm voice understanding she miss-heard

" No Gaz I mean when you were tossing and turning when you were dormant"

"Oh.. " Gaz said clearly mishearing the question but continued "I..I was having a nightmare."

"A night-e-mare."

"Yes a nightmare."

"What is a night-e-mare?"

"Well while humans sleep we have dreams and in a dream anything can happen. It could be good, weird, funny,...bad. And with a bad dream if it filled with well bad things then its called a nightmare ." Gaz answered.

"Hmm... Then what bad things happened in your night-e-mare?" Zim questioned again.

"Well I...um..." Gaz shivered from the memory of her nightmare.

"Look Zim I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But why? What could possibly be so bad to frighten you this much?"

"I wasn't scared!" Gaz said angrily as she walked towards Zim putting her arms on the table getting in Zim's him a threatening stare.

She continued "Look Zim I don't want to talk about this now!" The stared at each other as they smelt something burning.

"What's burning?" Zim asked smelling the air.

He turned his head to see where the smell was coming from. Gaz turned her head in the same direction Zim was turning his.

"The waffles!" Zim yelled waving his arms in the air.

Gaz ran towards the stove and turning it off. She got a dish rag and was trying to put out the small fire one of the waffles had. She was cooking 6 but since one of them was on fire now she only has 5. She groaned at the waffles now containing burnt spots. She gathered them on a plate and set it on the middle of the table. She unknowingly sat next to Zim as she got him and herself different plates. She placed the syrup on the table between herself and Zim. Zim smiled at this and grabbed the syrup picking it up and squeezing the sticky ness Into his mouth, drinking half of it. Gaz just sighed got a brunt waffle on her plate and poured what little syrup left on to the waffle.

Zim saw her and mimicked her actions till the syrup ran out and they were left eating the brunt food without sirup. They ate in silence until they made it to the last waffle. Gaz and Zim both stuck there fork in it at the same time. They slowly made eye-contact with each other. Gaz quickly took her fork out of the brunt food clearly wanting Zim to take it. The alien detected this and picked up the waffle with his fork and placed it on her plate wanting her to consume it.

She was a little surprised at this and opened her mouth to say something but Zim beat her to it " Gaz- human I command you to consume this waffley goodness." He claimed in an commanding but sweet voice.

Normally Gaz wouldn't let anyone say 'I command you' to her but she recognized the sweet geuster but didn't say anything and ate it with a soft smile. 'Maybe this alien isn't so bad after all.' She thought as Zim tried to clean the dirty dishes with an already dirty dishrag.


End file.
